Sally's telepathic class
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' ... The most of the telepaths live in city 2. They do not like Helen's friend, Jessica and labeled her feral. They refuse to train her to use her abilities. Sally like Jessica for many reasons, and is teaching her what she can. The rules for the merfolk might need to be adapted, but at least it's a start.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Sally and I wish they had done more with her.**

**No infringement intended.**

Sally had enjoyed living at the Old City Sanctuary. It could be boring at times. Other than Helen no one had a regular route of coming to see her just to chat.

At the New Sanctuary her world was quite busy. The merfolk pond was quite large with a few different coves as rooms. She was now raising 7 children, much to her delight. She also was now training Jessica in the art of telepathic powers. She didn't know how human telepathic people behaved or what rules they might have. So she was content to teach Jessica the merfolk way. Jessica was very eager student and also a lot of fun.

Helen had been underground for 5 days now. Sally had told Jess not to be hard on Helen. For not telling her she maybe empathic or telepathic. Helen had no proof and no way of testing her before coming underground. Jess confessed before her training session that she had given Helen a loving ear full. But had also forgiven her, because Sally was right.

"So am I in trouble? You're not going to make me swim into the corner?" Jess flashed a class room where children were sent to the corner as a punishment.

Sally laughed, "No, besides I don't think you're in the right condition for us to start driving lessons."

"Good," Jess was sitting on the water's edge with her feet in the water. "What is my lesson today, oh great one?"

Sally slashed her a little. _"Behave! Today, we start rules merfolk live by. But you will probably have to adapt some of them. __**1.**__ You never force your way into someone's mind. It is very wrong and dangerous." _

"Wrong, I understand. Dangerous, to who and how?"

Sally pulled herself up on a lip on the edge on the pond, which let her head and shoulder be above the water_. "The person you are entering can be traumatized and it can cause physical harm. For someone like me it would be a crime or sin."_

"Ahh, with great power comes great responsibility."

"_Correct! A person's mind has many coves, cracks and hiding spots. Each one can hold a different memory or emotion. To just move into one it can..."_ Sally paused trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I think I understand. It makes sense now." Sally looked at her. "For me it's like walking up to a house. There are rooms that are open, but then there are hallways filled with doors." Jess sent images of her own farm house and how she had kicked in a door once. "I was locked out of a room, in my house. I was very angry, and I kicked it in."

"_You felt bad for having to do that?"_

"It needed to be done but yes, I didn't like doing it."

Even thou Sally's words were only in Jess' head. It was as if she whispered_. "What is Helen's mind like for you?"_

"Is this a test?"

"_No, but if you wish. I will ask what your Mate's mind is like?"_

Jess smiled, "It's soft, like a Yurt or Tee Pee (Jess sent her the images). It's warm and safe."

"_Have you ever looked around for a secret or found something dark?"_

"NO, Never!"

"_The thought makes you upset?"_

"Yes. Some secrets are good and some are bad. Sometimes I think things, that I would Never say out loud."

"_Good, that is number 2. People will think things, they don't mean. It just pops in their head. It takes the extra action to say it out loud. Then if they speak it, you can be upset. Should it be unkind."_

"Good rule! By the way, I haven't gone looking around in Helen's mind. She used to have nightmares on the farm. If something scares her that bad. I don't want to go poking around there."

Sally laughed and slide down into the water. She disappeared for a moment and then was back_. "Sorry, the girls were being restless."_

"You know I am a master at coming up with games to teach and entertain. If you want I'll come up with a few and you can pick, what you like." Jess smiled her heart full of joy at the thought of being helpful.

"_That would be wonderful, but back to your lesson. Before your brain gets distracted _(she point at Jess)_ like that. Now focus."_

Jess shook her head and took a breath, "Ok, I'm ready. One more rule please."

"_Alright last one for today. Number 3. You need to learn to shield yourself. This can be very hard to do when: you are tired, in pain, scared, during passion, or when others are projecting because they are feeling these things."_

"Will these powers get stronger? Or is it stronger with some people I love?"

Sally grabbed Jess' leg. She sent images of Ashely, but they were more than images. _"I'll show you more if you're ready?"_

Jess to a deep breath "Yes, but go slow. I don't want to pass out here." Sally giggled, but this time Jess felt it to her bones.

-In Sally's Head-

Jess felt as if she was walking in Sally's habitat at Old City. She wasn't wet, but Sally was swimming beside her._ "Here, I have brought you into my cove. Watch." _Sally pointed to the lab or rotunda. Jess wasn't sure what they called it.

Helen was working on something. An 11 yr old Ashley came skating in like it was a roller derby. "Ashley! What have I told you about those skates?" "Hum, not to skate in the halls. And I'm not, I down her." She flash her mom a smile. "I thought you and Henry were working on something for you school fair?" "We are, look." Ashley held up something that looked like a paintball gun. "A gun?" "No mom, well not really. It's a gun that shoots a really foul smelling ball at a bad guy. That does Not wash off easy. So if the cops or we need to tag somethings to find later. Hit them with this and let the bloodhounds go." Ashley said with pride. Helen looked worried point the gun at the floor, instead of up. "What is it filled with now?" "Geez mom, don't worry. We are only using damp garlic powder balls. I don't want Henry smelling any worse than he already does."

"That's why our Big friend couldn't find any garlic for last night's dinner." "Oh right, we might have used it all up. Oh and I'll need more for the fair." A crackle came over Ashley's radio. A slightly Gaelic voice asked, "Give up Ash?" "Never geek boy, your butt is toast!" Ashley took off, Helen looked like she was going to say something. But just smiled and shook her head.

Sally put her hand on Jess' shoulder, _"Close your eyes. Alright now open them."_ Sally was holding Jess by both knees to steady her. They were back in the real world.

"Whoa, that was so COOL!" Jess felt another ice cream headache coming on. She always did when she was using her powers deeply. "Please tell me these little headaches won't always happen?"

"_No Friend, it's all so knew. Your brain still needs to get a custom to traveling these new pathways."_

"Like a road of trail. The more I use them the smoother and easier it will be to use?"

"_Yes. Tell me, I'm curious. When you first talked with Coal, did it hurt? Like just now?"_

Jess thought back, "No actually, but I didn't think I had powers back then. I thought it was him talking to me. I just said hello and I think I asked how they were."

"_Then that is your answer. You were relaxed. You simple opened your mind and waited to hear him speak. Slow down and don't be in a hurry."_

"That's not always easy around Ashley."

"_That is because you are desperate to catch before she falls. You know she's terrified of changing and hurting someone. So you try to react as fast as you can. I'm not sure how to help you with that."_

"Me either," Jess' brain flash the thought of 'I know I'm not going to stop anytime soon.' Jess made a face.

"_Rule 2, remember."_ Sally smiled and let go of Jess. _"I think that is more than enough for today."_

"I'm always so tired after."

"_Next time we will work on rule 3 and how to share a memoire."_

"Thanks Sally. "Jess stood up and rolled her pants legs down. "Wait you never answered my question!"

"Didn't I," Sally smirked and swam backwards. "Perhaps it's because I truly don't know. I would guess anyone you're deeply connected to would be easier to find and read." Sally disappeared below the water.

"Wait find?" Sally had severed the connection. "Bugger!" There was one final splash of water. "See I knew you were still listening."


	2. Chapter 2

Sally's lesson 2

Now that Sally had taught Jessica about some of the telepathic rules the Merfolk lived by. Jess was starting to get better control and got fewer headaches and wasn't passing out as much. Sally decide today she would teach her how to access and share a memory.

"_You really need to calm down my young friend,"_ Sally told Jess. Jess was sitting with her feet in the water. But she was having trouble keeping her feet still. She was just too excited. "Sorry, I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve." Sally was familiar with Christmas from her years living with Helen.

"_Alright, today you are going to first share a memory. Then you will look for a memory in my mind. Are you ready?"_ Sally had her hands on Jessica's ankles. Making a skin on skin connection made it much easier. _"We will use a powerful, but simple memory. I want you to picture where you were the first time you kissed Christopher."_ Jess smiled, "Really, that's what we're going to fish for?" Sally slapped her ankle for the bad pun. "It is a simple and pleasant memory. Which will make it easy to find."

That made sense, so Jess closed her eyes. She thought back, she normally didn't lay a serious kiss on a guy, until the 3rd date. But she had known Chris for a while and after the first date/picnic. He had packed everything up, but the blanket and pillows they were laying on. They talked about everything and nothing. When it was time to get back. He had given her a sweet kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for being such a gentleman. Then grabbed him and pulled him half on top of her. In a closed mouth, but demanding kiss. That had ending with them breaking apart because they were both smiling.

Sally was smiling when they back out of Jess' mind. _"That was a very nice memory._" Jess wondered if her cheeks were flushed from the memory_. "Yes, your cheeks are a little red."_ Sally said, knowing what Jess was thinking. She took her version of a deep breath. _"I miss my Mate and I pray you keep yours a very long time." _ There was a companionable silence for a moment.

"I think I knew even then. If we were compatible with the important issues, and he could handle the abnormals. I wanted him for my Mate." Jess told her, Sally tilled her head_. "One last question before we continue with our lesson. What does Helen's mind look like to you?" _ Jess laughed, "I don't like poking around her mind. It's a little scary. It reminds me of a spooky Adams' family house." Sally knew what a spooky house and laughed. Sally's laugh felt like opening a bottle of soda that has been shook up. Jess always loved hear or felling it.

"_Now, you are going to look for a memory in my mind. I'm going to think about when Helen told me about you and the twins coming." _Sally was still holding onto Jess to make the connection easier. Jess closed her eyes. She felt in Sally's mind instead of the normal, house like feeling. Sally's mind was like walking around an underwater cave, but with no water. Jess looked around and saw cracks and caverns. One of the cracks had light showing, so Jess looked in. It was the first time she meet Sally_. 'Close but not that one'_ Sally said to Jess. Jess continued to look around and found another crack. She saw Helen talking with Sally at the Old City Sanctuary. _'Yes, that's the right one. Now enter it and watch.'_

Jess walked into the crack and watched. Helen put her hand up to the glass. "Dear Friend, I have something to tell you. I know since I've been back. You've been aware that, I've been holding things back. Tomorrow, I will be making sure everyone is gone and closing off rooms to some of the residents. Because we will be having special guests." Helen took a breath, before continuing her confession. "When I went back in time. I gave birth to twins in 1992. Their father was James Watson. Knowing I would need to protect them. I hid them at a friend. That friend has been wanting to meet a mermaid her whole life." Sally smiled, "That's what you've been holding back. So tomorrow I will meet these twin and your friend?" "Yes, my friend Jessica is very special. Her grandmother was a very good friend. But Jessica is more than just a friend, she's like the sister I never had." _"I'm glad that you had a family to love you. I look forward to meeting them. I take it you are not ready for everyone to meet them yet?"_ "No, not just yet." Jess felt Sally closing off the memory.

Sally playfully shook Jess by her ankles. _"You did very well. Now you can try this and practice with Chris or the twins. It will always be easier to see the memory when someone show it to you. If you are looking for a memory because they are unconscious or they want you to find a memory. Maybe from their youth, they have forgotten. Then it will be more difficult, so don't overdo it and pass out."_ "This is so cool! And Sally thanks for sharing that memory. I know Helen loves me like a sister, but it's still nice to know she told that to you." "Of course, you and Helen have something special. She has buried so many friends and loved ones. Sometimes she finds it hard to open up as deeply as she has with you." Sally let go and swam back to better look at Jess. "Now remember a shared memory can be like a secret. You will know many things and it will be up to you what to lock away and what to share. But I have faith in you, I have seen your heart."

Sally watched as Jess walked back to the many building. Jess had more potential then she had ever seen in Cao or Lee the other so called feral telepaths. Sally had been helping to train. Maybe it was her up bring and the challenges she had faced. Whatever it was, Sally was happy Helen had someone like Jess to watch over her. Even if it did make Helen's teeth itch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally's lesson 3

Sally watched the children playing with a volleyball, Jess had brought kids. They enjoyed bating it with their tails back and forth over a floating net. It was a fun way for them to build strength, aim and stamina. _"Alright my children, Jessica is coming for her lesson. Put your net and ball away."_ The Merkids made a normal _'Ahh…'_ any child would say, before obeying.

Ruby and Pearl stayed just long to say hi and thank you for the net and ball. Of course Jess had made it a very special net. The net was made of soft silk like cords. So the kids couldn't get caught or hurt by it.

"_You are late today. Was there a problem?"_ Sally asked Jess after shoeing the girls away. Jess was rolling up her pants legs, "No, I just seem to have to pee more often these days." Jess sat down in her spot and Sally swam to the edge_. "Has she been moving? May I?"_ Sally asked extending her hand. "Of course." Jess lifted up her oversized shirt for Sally to touch her baby bump. _"She is happy and hungry today."_ Sally said removing her hand. "I have started eating more lately. But Helen and Gina say my weight is still ok."

"_Good,"_ Sally said backing up so she could look at Jess easier. _"Are you ready for your last lesson?"_ "Why last?" Jess asked with a worried look. _"We will keep working on thinks, but for now until you master these. I'm not going to worry about teaching you more. Unless there is a problem you need help with."_ Jess breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good! Well, what is the last basic thing I need to master then?" _"You must learn to control and shield your mind. It might be you are in pain or angry and it would be easy to project these emotions on others without trying. Sometimes it is a good thing to project, like with your mate."_ Jess grinned, "Yes, Chris does like that little trick, you taught me. But I only do that once and a while." Sally giggled_, "Of course. But I taught you to do that while touching. When I thought I had lost all of my clan. It was hard to shield my feelings, from the other resident. I did my best, but the heartache was so great. The residents closest to me felt my pain and despair. Without me having physical or visual contact."_

"I can see that. I tend to hold things in, but when I can't. Sometimes I frighten myself with the level of emotion I feel." Jess said thinking back to more difficult times. _"That was the beginning of your gift. Now your joy or pain might be felt by others. So just like the clothes you put on. You must learn to put on or wrap yourself up in a shield."_

Sally and Jess tried a few different ways for Jess to block her thoughts and emotions. Finally they came up with 2. The first one was to wrap her mind up, like wrapping up in a blanket. But the second if it was very import. She'd pictured locking herself in an underground bunker. Like they had back in WW2.

"_Alright, now remember you can project calm or loving feelings to someone if they are scared or hurt. If you were in danger and there was no other way. You could also project pain or deception if you need to."_ Sally explained how she had helped Helen by projecting a picture of someone to saves Will's life.

"_Once you have mastered these then we will work on other things. If you still feel you need my help." _ Jess smiled as she took her legs out of the water. They said their goodbyes and Jess said she'd be busy with Ashley for the next few days. But would make time to stop by to see the kids.

Jess was feeling better about her new abilities. She wondered if that's why Helen always seemed better at the farm. If her grandmother had these gifts. Then she could project calm, onto Helen's nightmares. Made Jess had been doing it without knowing. Maybe it was also why her mother had turned to drinking and drugs. She couldn't cope with all the voices. Jess wrestled with the idea of contacting her mother. Maybe after the baby was born, it would be a good excuse.

For now Jess was finally happy and didn't worry about anyone physically or emotional hurting her anymore.

**My Series of Stories:**

**113 Years of Loneliness is to much – M**

**113 Years of Loneliness is to much part 2 – T**

**Magnus blends her 2 families – T**

**Magnus blends her 2 families part 2 – M (M rated version chapters of 7 & 8)**

**Will's first trip to the underground Sanctuary - T**


End file.
